wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Main:Charlotte Sullivan
Christchurch, Canterbury, New Zealand |Row 4 title = Years on National Team |Row 4 info = 2011-present |Row 5 title = Club |Row 5 info = Christchurch School of Gymnastics |Row 6 title = Coach(es) |Row 6 info = Svetlana Sazonova |Row 7 title = Current status |Row 7 info = Active |Row 8 title = College team |Row 8 info = Iowa Hawkeyes}}Charlotte Sullivan (born June 8 in Christchurch) is an elite gymnast from New Zealand. She's coached by Svetlana Sazonova at Christchurch School of Gymnastics. In 2015, she won New Zealand their first World Cup medal (bronze on balance beam). She currently attends the University of Iowa in the United States and competes for their gymnastics team. Junior Career 2011 Sullivan made her international debut at the 2011 Commonwealth Youth Games, where she placed seventh in the all-around. In February, Sullivan's gym was destroyed in the Christchurch Earthquake. There was talk about closing the gym completely, but she, along with her teammates, showed up at a relocation practice and made it clear that they were not going to give up. The gym was repaired and reopened afterwards. They endured another earthquake that December, but continued to train. 2012 In March, she competed at the Pacific Rim Championships, placing seventh with the New Zealand team and eighth on balance beam. 2013 In January, Sullivan competed at the Perth International, winning team, vault, uneven bars, and balance beam gold, and placing fourteenth in the all-around. Later that month, she competed at the Australian Youth Olympic Festival, placing fifth with her team and twentieth in the all-around. In July, Sullivan was invited, along with other New Zealander gymnasts, to compete at the Australian Nationals. The New Zealand team placed fourth in the team final, and Sullivan placed sixth in the all-around, and third on bars and floor. Senior Career 2014 Sullivan's senior debut came at the Doha World Cup in late March, where she placed fifth on floor exercise. She competed at the Pacific Rim Championships, placing seventh on floor and eleventh in the all-around. In July, she competed at the Commonwealth Games, placing seventh on floor, twelfth with her team, and sixteenth in the all-around. In the fall, she was named to the New Zealand team for the World Championships in Nanning, China. Unfortunately, the team did not place in the top 24 in qualifications and did not qualify a full team to the next World Championships. 2015 In May, Sullivan qualified seventh to the balance beam at the Anadia World Cup and won bronze in the event finals, a first for New Zealand. At the end of the month, she placed thirtieth in the all-around at the Flanders International Team Challenge in Ghent, Belgium. In October, she competed at the World Championships in Glasgow, Scotland, but failed to make the all-around or event finals. 2016 In April, Sullivan competed at the Pacific Rim Championships in Washington, placing fourth on balance beam, fifth with her team, and tenth in the all-around. After the Olympics, she began attending the University of Iowa in the United States.Iowa Medal Count Floor Music 2015 - theme from Game of Thrones References